Bludgers and Bad Beaters
by J.A. Reider
Summary: Lily is in the stands watching Quidditch wind blowing in her face and it always seems like its raining. Slytherin against Gryffindor who gets hurt badly a player or some one in the stands. Will the quaffle do the damage or will the bludgers. It's hard to say. Lets hope it's not James or Lily... This is my first fanfic ever please review and be honest everything will be helpful.


The Game

Lily Evans was standing in the stands on the first row so she could see the game properly ,and she could see her boyfriend fly across the pitch. The wind was blowing hard and it always seemed like it was raining. Lily was soaking wet form the pooring rain ,nor it didn't seem to bother anyone else but her.

"James Potter has the quaffle flying down the pitch and scores. The keeper almost got it." said Remus into the mega phone. "It's two hours into the game. Gryffindor is winning by 120 points. And Slytherin has the quaffle, great pass by Mayfoy to Black. Regulus is head to head with his older brother Sirius Black. Regulus Black shot the ball ,but a nice save by his Sirius Black. Remus exclaims.

Lily is cheering in the stands smiling brightly as James catched the quaffle. "James Potter has the quaffle - Oh where did the bludger go." Remus said. Just then the bludger shot back into the stands. Shooting like a bullet heading straight behind the stands and _SMACK._

"Oh Merlin It's coming back - Ouch Lily Evans takes the hit in the back of the head and she doesn't even play quidditch." Remus screamed into the mega phone.

It came out of nowhere ,when the bludger shot behind Lily and smack her in the back of the head. She was surprised and Merlin it hurt. Lily slowly felt her consciousness slip away from her. Lily couldn't even feel the ground beneath her.

"Lily Evans is falling she's falling out of the stands." Remus yelled. James herd this loud and clear he knew what he had to do, scared he might not make it in time. Knowing if she hit the ground death awaited her cause there is really noway to survive falling 100 feet and landing on your head. James turned his broom around and dove to the ground right underneath Lily. James barely caught her. She was heavy being dead wait ,or maybe it was the fact she just fell 20 feet and the impact of her hurt his arm either way he had to win this game.

The Slytherin beaters were after James knowing if they hit him he was going to drop the quaffle. The beaters took their shot at him both ended up hitting Lily. James trying to dodge them ,but they kept coming back and fourth.

James head straight for the goal posts and shot it maded in. He smiled then look at Lily wondering when she wake up too see him flting around on a broom and scoring goals. Unfortunely she didn't but atleast she was still breathing when Amelia Boot caught the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH AGAINST SLYTHERIN!"

James landed and threw his broom on the ground. Runing through the people that wanted to congratulate him for winning the game whlie carring Lily ,and not letting her fall. Remus took Lily from James. He knew that James's arms were tried from the match and her. They silently rushed to the hospital wing. The healer walked into the room out of the closet.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked

"Lily took some bludgers to the head and one on her hip." Said Remus

"She doesn't play quidditch does she?"

"No" said James

The healer layed Lily on a bed Marlene and Mary rushed up to the bed and look at her. "Five people may see her only five I'm going to fix a head ache potion I'll be right back."

"What happened out there?" asked Marlene to Mary.

"The bludger came out of know where and smacked her I really don't know?" replied Mary.

Adam McKinnon came runing into the room. "I'm sorry I couldn't catch the snitch faster Potter I really am you're arm must be killing you" He said.

"No its fine I'm just glad we won." James replied.

Lily layed there soaking wet hair drenched, mascara smeared, and a blue blackish bruise spreading from the top of her head to her forehead. She still look beautiful.

"You guys get out while we change her into dry clothes." said Mary who had a bag of clothes slung across her shoulder. They nodded and left the room. They kinda just sat there in seilents intill James said he had to do something.

"What are you going to do you're girlfriend is laying in a hospital bed what couldd be more important? asked Remus.

"Well if you must know I'm going to hunt down Goyle and kill him for hitting my girlfriend is that okay with his royal highness." Replied the Head boy.

Remus rolled his eyes. "No your not you're head boy you couldn't."

"Watch me." James stalked off to find the beater of Slytherin. Sirius and Peter came up watching James pass them.

"Whats he doing?" asked Peter

"James is and I quote "hunt down Goyle and kill him." Remus said.

"You guys can come in now she change. Wheres Potter?" Marlene said while opening the door.

"Oh he's got buisness with Goyle." Sirius said darkly. " After you Moony."

After a couple of minutes of sielents and staring at Lily, Sirius sighed "This is depressing." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Padfoot what do you think Prongs doing right now?" asked Peter.

"Well Wormtail I promise you he's not having a friendly conversation or praising Goyle." He replied. Peter rolled his eyes at him. "Moony what do you think." He asked.

"I don't want to think about what James would do." Moony said truthfully.

The healer came in. "Alright to bed all of you now she'll be here tomorrow." He said. They all got up and left. They were heading to the Gryffindor Common room then Mary asked.

"Who's going to take notes for her." They all looked at Mary.

"I have potions with her." said Remus "I'll take thoes notes."

"I'll do charms and defense I guess." said Marlene.

"And I'll James to do transfigueration" said Peter.

They walked into the common room and said their goodnights.

In the morning James awoke got ready and headed for breakfast seeing if Sirius was there yet. He was James sat dowwn next to him. James put some toast on a plate and some bacon and left. Sirius followed him. They walked into the hospital wing and look at Lily to see if she was. Nope she wasn't James frowned.

"I'm sorry Prongs." Sirius said hopelessly.

James sat on the bed next to Lily legs and ate his breakfast till he had to go to class. It was pretty boring they all took notes for Lily and came up at lunch just to see if was awake no such luck. James tried to sound as excited about quidditch practice ,but failed.

While James, Marlene, and Sirius were at practice Peter, Remus, and Mary stayed to watch Lily in hopes she wake up.

"So is everybody doing okay?" asked Mary.

"Were fine I think James is losing it though." said Peter.

"What do you mean?" said Mary.

"Well all day he's been in this trance, like a one set mind and its all about Lily he is thinking. What if she doesn't remember me or how bad will her headaches be or will the fall effect her with school? Don't get me wrong I love Lily as a friend and everything. Prongs is just being protective worrisome ,but it's alittle annoying. Do you guys understand?" Remus explained.

"Yeah Marlene has been the same just more war and school related than love life and relationships." said Mary.

"Prongs will get over it soon enough Moony." said Peter.

The hour past by of them talking about things they'll do after school or how they'll miss school so much and promise to keep in touch even though there really not the great of friends ,but they grew up together and they'll still miss each other. Then Peter brought up wondering if James will asked Lily to marry her and what Lily might say.

"Do you she'd say yes McDonald you're one of her best friends?" asked Remus.

"Probably I think she would I mean its James Potter for crying out loud." said Mary.

"McDonald did you ever like James?" asked Peter.

"No I like the nice boys ,but I will tell you this in third year for about a month I liked Remus ,but then you guys pulled that dumb prank on me and then the feelings were gone." confessed Mary.

Remus was wide eyed staring at her in shock. Mary blushed and laughed.

"It was third year Remus get over it I mean come on I was aan idiot back then." said Mary.

"If he asked you out now would you go out with him?" asked Peter.

"Yeah I guess so Remus doesn't seem like the guy that would let you down or make bad decisions you know. replied Mary.

"Yeah he's the responsible one." said Peter.

"Who's responsible?" asked Sirius Black who had just came into the room.

"Nothing." said Remus.

"Okay. Is Evans up yet or is she out cold still?" Sirius wanted to know.

"No." said Peter.

"Damn Prongs is a pain with her like this."

"Is Lily..." James was cut off.

"No, sorry mate. Were here if your going to cry." said Sirius. James rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Come on guys lets go James probably wants to be alone with her," said Mary thoughtfully.

"Right he doesn't want us to see him cry." said Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes. They all walked out besides James he stood there next to Lily just looking at her admiring her beauty. Looking at her closed emerald eyes that he hadn't seen since yesterday missing them so much. Playing with her burning red hair. He missed her voice so much.

Four days later Lily was still out. James was miserable looking sleepless and tried all of the time quidditch practice grew harder and the team was frustrated with him for bring so hard. He apologize for that and they forgave him. The teachers started to worry even though he insisted hee was fine and doing great though they could see right through him.

It wasn't till later that had he decied to go up there the rest of them didn't they didn't want to face disappointment. James knew Lily wouldn't wake up he just had to see her and culdn't help hoping.

He stood there then sat down thee healer was used to seeing him and was not surprised so he just let James be. James grabbed Lily's hand and held then pulled it up to his lips to kiss it. Her somewhat icy skin felt good on his warm hand it alwys did.

Then a sigh came out of nowhere James was looking down at the time and didn't see then a soft. "It hurts" James looked up to Lily's eyes were open she looked at him and frowned.

"It hurts James." Lily pouted.

"Lily your awake are you alright? I'll go the headache potion." urged James.

"Here you go Lils."

Lily drank the potion. She made a face. He couldn't blame her it was a greyish blue and chucky.

"How long?" asked Lily.

"Five days."

Lily groaned knowing she was behind on school and homework. James understood and said. "Don't worry I'll help you."

She smiled brigthly somethingg James hadn't seen in a while it made him smile too. A few minutes later the healer came in.

"Your up. Good. So would you like to stay one night or go to you're dorm?" he asked.

"Dorm please."

"Okay well then ,but a reminder no vistors head girl you are to go to bed understand."

"Yes sir."

"You may go then."

Lily got up and layed her head on James shoulder. They walked the hallways till they got to the head rooms. Lily layed down on her bed and yawned. She pulled the covers up and motion James over. James followed her command. Lily layed her head on his chest and pulled him around the waist. James's arm whirrled around her. Lily closed her eyes ,soon enough they both fell asleep.

Lily was still sleeping when James open his eyes. Gently grabbing his glasses to see Lily right there. He smiled to himself it was a nice Saturday morning, it was 7:02 AM.

"Lils" He whispered. "Get up." he kissed her hair. Lily woke up laying on James she opened up her eyes to his hazel ones. Lily smiled at him and he pulled her closer.

"You hungry?" James asked. Lily nodded and got up pulled out some clothes. A black skirt with and jumper and threw it on. While James was still in the clothes he had on yesterday. He got up to get dressed and left the room. Lily frowned she did not want to be alone. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, comb her hair, wash her face, and put on makeup.

James came in ten minutes later and did the same except for the makeup part. They went down to breakfast and everone stared at Lily as she quietly sat down in between James and Marlene. Lily rapped her ankle around his and layed her head down on his shoulder.

"Lily! You're up thats great." Marlene said.

"How are you feeling?" asked Remus.

"Evans long time no see." said Sirius.

"Hi guys it's great to be back." replied Lily "What have I missed?"

"Oh nothing really just a couple of mentle breakdowns from James's worring and and two seconds years dueling." said Sirius.

"She means class Padfoot. Nothing important really just some review and a couple of essays." said Remus.

"Thanks."

They ate breakfast quietly becuase a bunch of people were listening in or just staring. They walked back to the common room Marlene, Mary, Remus, Peter, and Sirius walked in. "Are you two comming?" He asked.

"No I need to get started on homework."

"I don't think snogging James is homework Evans."

"You really want to go there Black?"

"Take me all the way."

Lily death glared him and Sirius smirked. James finally stepped in between them. He gently grabbed Lily's hand and wlaked her to the heads common room. They walked in and sat on the couch.

"Do you really half to do homework?"

"Depends, what is it tat you rather do?"

He silently kissed Lily and rapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah homework could wait till later."


End file.
